Star Wars: The Continual Threat
by ThreshStar
Summary: This is an excerpt from my new fan fiction titled The Continual Threat. I'm creating 3 different books about a specific plot line. In short, The story takes place 3,000 bby before the Battle of Yavin, or 1,000 years after The Sith Lords.


_...This is an excerpt from a book I'm currently writing titled "Star Wars - The Continual Threat". I wanted to give you a taste of what I'm currently working on. I'm also looking for feedback about the writing, style, etc. All criticism is welcome (try to atleast be informative please)! Enjoy this brief preview!_

The republic ship crashed into the jungle floor of Dxun after being shot out of the sky from a patrolling Sith fleet in the Onderon system. The Jedis were able to survive the crash with only a couple of cuts and bruises. After all, they were Jedi Knights of the Civil Jedi Order, so this kind of entrance was not unexpected or defeating. Thresh, Alexis and Aden started to unbuckle themselves from their seats so they could survey the damage done.

"I never get used to that," Alexis said. "For once I'd like to land on a planet instead of free-falling into it."

"You're telling me," Thresh snickered. "I think my neck's starting to get used to this."

"Don't get smart with me. My skills have single-handedly saved us many times over, so you can stop with the melodramatics" Aden cried.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Aden, thanks for crashing it ON the ground instead of IN for a change" Thresh said with a smile.

Aden shook his head and laughed. The three Knights have been at each other's side for years. No matter what the problem was, or how difficult it was to overcome them, Aden, Thresh and Alexis have always been there for each other. It was a grouping the council simply admired and continued to allow them to stay together for so long of a time. Even their Jedi Master, Kendall Sundar, discovered all three Jedi on his own accord and requested they all be under his teachings. The three flourished and has since carried out many assignments for the Order and the Republic, although the assignments were becoming more dangerous, now that a new Sith threat had emerged.

Aden went over the main controls to see what had been damaged. It looked like the hyperdrive was badly damaged and the engines obliterated in space from the attack. Thresh was checking out their communications. Maybe a distress signal is still possible, in case there's a threat on this planet. Alexis naturally went outside the ship and scouted the area. She was never one to leave the hard work to all the men and had a sense of valiance the two men admired, sometimes even feared. After all, there is a fine line between bravery and death.

Aden spoke up. "Great. The hyperdrive is damaged beyond belief and the engines are probably 500 miles away. Looks like we're gonna need some help off this planet."

"Luckily, the communications are still in tact," Thresh remarked. "I'm sending out a distress signal…coded and low priority of course. That'll give the Republic a chance to find us without that Sith fleet from discovering that they didn't finish us off. I just hope they aren't wise enough to come looking."

"Thresh, what planet are we on?"

"Um, let me check….ah, here it is. Dxun."

"Wait, isn't this the planet that Kendall told us about? You know the old Mandalorian training grounds?"

"Yeah, but that was hundreds of years ago. From what I've heard, they've all since moved on to other parts of the galaxy to hide…but I sense what you mean. This moon has a bizarre mask to the force. Hopefully that'll interfere with any Sith that come looking."

"Hey guys, I scouted the area and everything looks clear," Alexis said as she re-entered the ship. "Plenty of firewood and if need be, I noticed some wild animals out there if we run out of food."

"Alright guys, I guess we should get a fire going so we don't get too cold," Thresh said. "It's already dusk so the night will be coming on us fast. No telling what kind of creatures will come out at night."

"Judging that no one has even bothered to inhabit this land, I don't want to know," Aden said as he surveyed the vast jungle carefully.

The three then split off to gather as much firewood as they could. As they were gathering, they couldn't help but think of other things, a way to curb the nervousness of being stranded on the planet. Aden thought of his Mother back on Coruscant, hoping she was doing alright. Ever since his Father died, he was the only one left to take care of her and his brother, Kalen. Now that he was in the Order, he never sees them, but hopes one day to return to her. After all, she did teach him everything he needed to know about living his life to the fullest. Alexis thought about her family on Dantooine. She hadn't seen them since she left to join the order too and sometimes worried if it was the right choice. She was always apprehensive about joining the Order but her Father felt it was the greatest thing she could achieve. While gathering, her thoughts eventually turned to Thresh and a faint smile crept upon her face.

Thresh thought about his family and his current life. He left his family on Tatooine to become a Mercenary and a Smuggler, but only to help the republic, not for his own personal and financial benefit. Then, in a blink of an eye, his fleet was attacked, he was knocked unconscious and unable to escape the battle between the Republic and the Sith. Two years later, he awoke on Tatooine with no recollection of those two years.

"Two years," Thresh thought to himself. "Two years of my life, gone. I don't even know what I did, where I went, who I met. If I had been more responsible, then I could have figured out what happened to my family."

Thresh lost his family amid his two year gap and has never discovered what become of his parents. He still remembers his Mother and Father vividly though. The thoughts continue to torment him as he tries to remember, so he turned his thoughts toward Alexis. He turned to her and noticed her dart her head away from his direction, avoiding the obvious. A smile came across Thresh's face. There was always an unspoken connection between the two, but they never acknowledged it. Instead, they had a few fleeting moments, followed by uncomfortable silence and eventually denial of their feelings for each other. After all, it was forbidden for Jedi to love each other.

"Ow!" Alexis exclaimed as she dropped her pile of wood. Thresh ran over to her.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Thresh said concerned. "Did something attack?" He put his hand on his saber holster looking into the jungle.

Alexis stared at him smiling and laughing. "No," she said, "I just cut my finger, that's all. See?"

She held her bleeding finger to him, smiling. Thresh looked at her, bowed his head and laughed as he took his hand off his holster.

"Sorry," he said. "Sometimes I can't stop myself."

"It's alright. Thanks for your concern though."

"Here, let me help." Thresh pulled a small leaf off of a tree. Holding her hand with one hand, he used his other hand to wrap the leaf around her finger. He applied a light pressure to stop the bleeding, while calmly caressing her hand. Alexis brought up her empty hand and placed it on top of their warm embrace. They were now holding their hands in a tight embrace, neither wanting to let go. They gazed into each other's eyes as their breathing became labored. Slowly, they leaned closer towards one another. Their lips were closer than ever. She looked into his eyes, swallowed hard and then closed them. She leaned into him without regret.

"Alright I got some firewood!" Aden shouted close by. "Something started crawling on me and I did not want to find out what that thing eats on a…regular…" He trailed off, noticing Thresh and Alexis locked hands together and their faces only moments away from the inevitable. Suddenly Thresh and Alexis looked at each other and immediately separated from their entwinement.

"Wow, it's getting dark quick," Alexis muttered. "I better grab some more before it's too late." She then darted into the Jungle as quick as she could, hoping she could outrun the embarrassment. She succeeded. Thresh, of course, didn't.

Thresh grabbed the pile Alexis dropped and carried it to the campsite with Aden. They walked silently for a minute and then arrived at the site. Aden grabbed the pile and placed into the dip of the ground. Slowly but surely, he achieved a billowing flame that could be seen far into the distance. The two finally grabbed enough firewood for the night. At that point Aden decided to confront Thresh.

"You want to tell me what happened back there?" Aden asked.

"What do you mean?" Thresh stammered. It was obvious to him that he wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

"You know what I mean…that little moment you two were having."

"It was nothing. She cut her finger and I was just trying to help. You know, make sure it doesn't get infected. We only have so many medical supplies."

"Okay," Aden said, "then what about the look you two were giving each other and that slow lean-in move you both were pulling?"

Thresh grinned and then looked away. "You saw that, huh?"

"Yes, and everything else within a 5 mile radius saw, too" Aden joked. "All kidding aside, you have to do something about that. I'm not saying you're in love with her, which you are, and I'm not saying she's in love with you, which she is. All I'm saying is that these moments are going to cloud both your judgments and affect all of us. Look, we all have our problems, I know. Being a Jedi means having to sometimes disregard your own problems for the benefit of other people which can sometimes be hard. The bottom line is by the end of the day, what matters more? I mean, normally I would think myself, but right now, we have full scale battles going on across the galaxy right now. Innocent peoples' lives are at stake. As much as I would love to see you two live happily ever after, the Jedi Council is right. Love only clouds your judgments and creates havoc on your lives as well as others."

"I know," Thresh said. "That's why I haven't made any advances towards her. I know that these feelings can always lead to jealousy, anger and even hatred. But sometimes I wonder, is it better to admit these feelings and understand the truth, or just ignore them entirely and let them fester away until it becomes too much? When is the truth better than the ignorance? At some point shouldn't I acknowledge these feelings and admit to what my heart is saying? Isn't that what being a Jedi is all about, following your heart?" Thresh then sat down on a large log in front of the fire, gazing into it with discomfort.

Aden sat down next to him, then spoke. "Maybe you should think about the story of Revan and Carth. You remember that story, don't you? Especially how it ended?"

Thresh sighed in agreement with Aden. "I know, I know. That's the one thing I'm truly afraid of. I don't want to let my feelings control me to the point I travel down their path. I get chills every time I think about story. So much love, so much passion…yet, so much anguish and pain."

"All the more reason to accept your feelings as that; feelings, and nothing else," Aden said. "You don't want to get caught up like them. Too many Jedi have fallen apart by letting their emotions dictate their decisions and all of them have paid the price…especially Revan and Carth."

Just then Alexis appeared from the distance with more firewood and a few pieces of wild fruit. She tossed the guys each a piece and began cutting hers open.

"Eat up, it's safe. I checked it out on the Dxun information log in the ship. It should hold us over for the night."

She took a large bite out of it, allowing the juices to flow down her mouth and to the ground. Thresh and Aden eagerly consumed their portions for the night.

"Who has first watch?" Aden asked.

"I'll take it," Thresh said. "You two get some sleep. I'll wake you up in a few hours Aden."

"Gotcha," Aden responded.

Aden climbed into his tent and collapsed into his been. Fatigued, he fell right to sleep. Thresh glanced at Alexis and bid her goodnight as he took his saber in hand, just to be ready for any type of threat that entered. Alexis bid him goodnight and walked behind him to her tent.

Before she got in, she stopped and turned to Thresh. She stared at him with a look of pain and uneasiness in her eyes. Even though she walked up to the camp from a distance, she had been quietly nearby listening to the conversation between Aden and Thresh. Although she was upset and devastated by what Thresh had said, not wanting to allow his feelings for her to be known, she couldn't help but agree with him. And there inlay the dilemma. She wanted badly to tell Thresh how she felt about him. How he made her feel so comfortable and blissful inside, how she enjoyed their moments together, no matter how awkward they were. Quietly, she sighed a breath of dismay and entered her tent. She eventually with some tossing and turning fell asleep.

As she entered her tent though, Thresh sensed here emotions were troubled. He gently smiled to himself, knowing Alexis felt the same way he did. Even though he couldn't say the words he so desperately wanted to say, the feelings between them were enough for now to satisfy him.

He pulled out a small knife and began shaving pieces of wood out of a big stick. He was doing what was known as "whittling", a lost form of artistic creation that was done nowadays when there were no games of pazaak to be had.

"Only 3 more hours," Thresh muttered to himself, "then I can get some sleep." He needed it. After his night full of emotions, and what was to come in the next few days, he was going to need a good night's rest.

_ ...I hope you enjoyed that brief section of my book. Feel free to comment on it!_


End file.
